Hate
by MangaJinx
Summary: Dipper gets angry at Stan for telling him to do all the chores. lol plus a little romance.


**Hey guys, this is another mini story by me. Hope you enjoy!**

:p

* * *

"I need someone to put this posters far from this place so tomorrow more people will come" Stan said while holding posters.

The posters had Stan's face smiling with a sentence at the bottom which says **Come On Down To The Mystery Shack with The man who you can trust. **

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Not me" they both said

"Jinx" Mabel shouted Which made Dipper look at her angrily show that he was annoyed.

"Dipper your doing it" Stan said giving him the posters.

"What" Dipper said

"Yes" Mabel said fist bumping the air

"Why do i have to do it. Why can't Wendy, Mabel o-or Soos do it" Dipper said angrily.

"Cause life isn't fair now go do it"Stan said giving Dipper a staple gun.

Dipper looked at Wendy giving her the please do it look.

"Sorry dude,but my shift is over so see ya dorks tomorrow" Wendy said leaving.

Then Dipper look at Soos and did the same.

"I would,but i still have lots of things to do. Sorry dude" Soos said fixing the light bulb.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME TO DO YOUR STUPID CHORES! AHHHHH"Dipper yelled holding all the materials he need.

He walked to the door and shoving Wendy which made her drop her magazine.

"Hey man watch were your going" Wendy said angrily while picking up the magazine.

"SHUT UP WENDY, YOU BARELY DO ANYTHING IN THIS PLACE" Dipper shouted slamming the door very hard.

Wendy was shocked, so was Soos who accidentally drop the light bulb, and Mabel. Stan sat back down watching Tv.

"He'll forget about it" he said flipping through the channels.

Wendy walked out of the Mystery Shack trying to find Dipper who she worry might hurt himself. Mabel looked out the door hoping Dipper will be alright.

* * *

Dipper was far deep in the forest. Putting up all the posters on the trees.

"Stupid Stan" he mumbled.

Wendy kept on searching in the woods shouting out Dippers name. Dipper could hear it so he went deeper. He didn't want to see anyone right now. As he continued to post up the posters, he got angrier when he saw the face on the posters. The sun was beginning to fall as Dipper was finishing up the last poster. When he was done, he looked at the last poster and stared at the face of Stan smiling. He slowly rise up the stapler gun and pointed it on Stan's face on the poster. He pushed the trigger and it shot a staple at the target. When he missed, he started firing at the poster nonstop.

"I HATE YOU STAN I HOPE YOU DIE EARLY" Dipper shouted as he kept on shooting.

Wendy heard Dipper and ran towards the voice. When she reached where Dipper was, she saw him holding the staple gun and aiming it at the poster. He had tears running down his ran out of staples, but he kept on pushing the trigger pretending he has more. Wendy lowered the staple gun for Dipper as he looked at her. She gave him a it okay smile.

"I'm sorry" he said as Wendy pulled him into a hug.

"It's all right Dipper, it's all right" she said as Dipper cried on her shoulder.

She looked at the poster Dipper shot at and saw that there was a lot of staples on it. The moon was already up shining at them. That's when Dipper got tired of crying and fell asleep on Wendy shoulder. She laid him down on the ground so she can pick up her magazine and the staple gun. She carried Dipper on a piggyback ride position so he wont fall off easily. She made her way back to the Mystery Shack dodging all the roots and branches. She opened the door and made her way up at the twins room. When she opened it, she saw Mabel and tried her best not to wake up her up. So, she took Dipper's hat and vest off and placed in the drawer and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams Dipper" she whispered as she kissed his forehead where his birthmark was.

She left the placed and made her way back home. Little did she know that Mabel was awake and saw the whole thing.

**THE END :D**

* * *

**It wasn't that good than i expected it to be lol. Till next time**


End file.
